rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Melodi's Description
=Physical= Melodi is a bit short for a native of the Blessed Isle, but otherwise looks very much like a stereotypical Realm native. His skin is extremely pale, and his hair is pitch black, bound into a long braid held together by an ornate padlock. His eyes are small with epicanthic folds, but are unusually green and glisten from certain angles. They are hidden behind a pair of rectangular lenses, which frequently slide down the bridge of his nose. For clothing, Melodi wears scholar's robes, white with green and blue-green accents. The decorative embroidery is geometric, but designed to be reminiscent of natural shapes like plants and insects and spiders. The sleeves are notably loose, and the sash wrapped around his midsection rather thick. =Personality= A brief from the files of Nazri, Head of the Convention of Fire, after Melodi's first official assignment Melodi, currently the newest Chosen of Secrets in the Fellowship, is adjusting well to his new surroundings. His previous life of secrecy and deception, as well as organization and meticulousness, has allowed him to seamlessly integrate himself into proceedings here. He can be depended upon to follow orders, but also to exercise good judgment on his own. He is diplomatic, and seems to have a keen awareness of how to thrive in the cutthroat dealings of Yu Shan, a good trait for an Independent. I would feel comfortable appointing him as head of a Convention in as little as a century. The most prominent flaw that I note in his attitude is that he seems to fall back on his old life as a slave in defining his own role. He does little to take care of his own health, to the point where we cannot allow him in a library without appointing someone to make sure that he eats, and has little sense of personal responsibility when he is following orders. Given the nature of many of his superiors, I am certain that this will bring him trouble sooner or later. His decision to avoid responsibility is clearly at least semi-conscious, as he denies any offers to cut his hair, which is kept in the style of Realm slaves (who, with no access to any sharp objects, do not have cut hair unless their masters provide them with it). While he offers numerous reasons for maintaining it, it doesn't take magic to tell that he doesn't believe any of them. It is important that he be broken of this mindset before it allows him to do something truly awful. Maidens know that we have enough of that in this Fellowship already. A copy of this report has been sent to Inner Flame Rises, who is considering young Sidereals to accompany a group of Solars he is putting together for the Convention on Deathlords. However, I suggest that you give him an assignment that will conflict with that. In attempting to read the stars concerning the auspice of Melodi's placement on that assignment, I found them disturbingly unclear. The last time I remember omens like that was just before the Jade Prison was released. We can be sure that it will lead to something that upsets the very balance of the Heavens once again. And yes, I know that perhaps YOU like that idea, but consider whether or not we can really survive another blow. -(The name of the writer of this brief is ommited from the paper) Category:Melodi